


Once Upon A Sinigang

by JoblessSuhorang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoblessSuhorang/pseuds/JoblessSuhorang
Summary: Sa gaganapin na Food Expo sa hotel kung saan nagtratrabaho si Kyungsoo bilang chef, magkakaroon ng isang patimpalak kung saan pipiliin ang magiging panibagong executive chef ng hotel. Ang tema ng patimpalak Filipino Food. Dahil sa walang maisip na classic Filipino dish na kaya niyang ireinvent, naisipan nilang magkakaibigan na magtungo sa Pampanga at duon ay natikman nila ang pinakamasarap at intriguing na sinigang sa kanilang talambuhay. Sa pagkakakilala ni Kyungsoo sa nagluto ng sinigang na iyon, hindi lamang ang paraan ng pagluluto nito ang kanyang malalaman.





	Once Upon A Sinigang

****__  
****_  
_

**_SA ROOM 2212_ **

Ginising si Kyungsoo ng ingay na nagmumula sa kusina. He checked his alarm clock na nasa bedside table niya and it's already 2:30AM, 30 minutes before the alarm he set. Alam niya na kung sino ang nagluluto na at this “ungodly hour”. Inisip niya kung itutulog pa niya ang 30 minutes na yun or start his day earlier. He weighed his two options for some seconds and decided to do the latter.

 

Kyungsoo slowly sat up and left his bed. He then checked his bedside table for his eyeglasses, it was not there. “Baka naiwan ko sa living room,” he said to himself. He grabbed his black hoodie which he neatly hanged the night before at the back of his closet door. Habang sinusuot niya yung hoodie, he knows what his first order of business today.

 

“Seriously dude, it's 2 in the morning,” Kyungsoo's opening salvo when he opened his bedroom door.

 

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” the familiar lively voice replied.

 

“Sa tingin mo?” scowled Kyungsoo.

 

“That's why the first word I said was ‘sorry’.”

 

“Junmyeon, I don't understand why you need to cook in our apartment when you could do that sa hotel.”

 

“This is not really cooking, I am just assembling my croquembouche with caramel,” Junmyeon reasoned out. “Also, today will be a very busy day since I have to bake the cakes I will deliver tomorrow. So, mas okay na simulan ko na ang araw ko nang maaga.”

 

“With all the noise you are making, you are cooking. Anyway, ano pa ba magagawa ko? You already woke me up. Sinimulan mo na rin nang maaga ang araw ko.” Kyungsoo expected na sasagot pa si Junmyeon, but his roommate for almost 10 years now didn't offer any. “Nakita mo ba yung salamin ko? I forgot where I put it last night.”

“Nanjan sa TV rack dude. Other side,” answered Junmyeon. _He sounds apologetic now, buti naman_ , Kyungsoo thought.

 

The TV rack was just beside his bedroom door and so he blindly searched for his glasses until he felt its familiar shape. He put them on. “What should I do now then?” Kyungsoo contemplates.

 

Kyungsoo always have a to-do list in his head. Kaya pati oras ng pagbangon niya planado. He will wake up at 3AM, after 15 minutes in the shower then magpapakulo ng tubig and set-up his oatmeal. Next, 15 minutes is to wear his chef's uniform and groom himself (put wax to his hair and use toner and moisturizer for his skin). After this facial routine, kumukulo na yung tubig na sinalang niya. His next 15 minutes is to eat his oatmeal (which usually has fruits in it, depending on the season or kung ano naiuwi niya from the hotel). He and Junmyeon will leave their apartment by 3:45am using his car or Junmyeon's depende kung may dala silang malaking dessert creation. It’s just a 10 minute ride to their “playground” (a term they coined for their workplace since, in Junmyeon's words, “parang naglalaro lang naman tayo dun eh”). At 3:55 am, Kyungsoo is ready to face the breakfast service sa Hotel Elysium.

 

He checked his watch to know the time. _Since may 27 minutes pa ako, maybe I can cook something more decent than oatmeal for breakfast._

Kyungsoo was ready to make his way to the kitchen when he noticed something odd.

 

“What the fuck dude?! Are you naked?”

 

“No. I’m wearing boxer shorts. Aside from the gloves and apron,” Junmyeon answered nonchalantly.

 

“Wow. Wala ka na namang malinis na damit noh?”

 

“Yeah. Nakaligo na ako and baka kasi madumihan yung chef's uniform ko.”

 

“So, okay lang na magkaburns ka sa katawan dahil sa caramel than marumihan yung uniform mo? Boiling sugar is hotter than boiling water, FYI.”

 

“Siyempre hindi. I'm very careful kaya. Also, I look good, making desserts and like three-fourths naked” Junmyeon said as he took a glance in the full body mirror he installed beside their 2-door refrigerator.

 

Hinubad ni Kyungsoo yung salamin niya at binalik kung saan niya nakita. Gamit ang kanang kamay, he pulled his undershirt downwards and gamit ang kaliwa niyang kamay, he took off his hoodie.

 

“Here, wear this,” Kyungsoo offered his hoodie to Junmyeon. “Baka ano pang sumama jan sa croquembouche mo.”

 

“Yeahey! Thanks bro,” tinanggal ni Junmyeon ang gloves niya at hinubad ang suot niyang apron. Junmyeon noticed that medyo faded na yung label ng hoodie na pinahiram sa kanya. It was his gift to Kyungsoo, five or six years ago. Hindi niya matandaan.

 

“We still have butter right? Hindi mo naman inubos lahat sa paggawa ng caramel di ba?”

 

“Yeah meron pa. Ano lulutuin mo?”

 

“Eggs benedict. You want some?”

 

“Yeah. Make me some too.”

 

“Seriously guys? Mag-a-alas tres pa lang. Ang ingay niyong dalawa,” whined Jongdae when he emerged after opening his bedroom door. “I still have a good 4 hours to sleep before going to work but you both spoiled it.”

 

Nagkatinginan si Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. Surprised that Jongdae is also awake at this “ungodly hour.”

 

“He started it. Siya yung unang nagising at nanggising,” sabay turo ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon.

 

“It takes two to tango and have a sane conversation,” Junmyeon's rebuttal.

 

“You won't be talking to anyone if you didn't wake me up.”

 

“But-“

 

“I'm sorry but hindi ako gumising to settle your childish argument. Gumising ako to tell the both of you to shut the fuck up,” Jongdae cuts the Kyungsoo-Junmyeon word war. “Pero seriously, I accept eggs benedict and some profiteroles as apology.”

 

Natawa sila Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. “Come on, just say that you woke up upon hearing you'll get a full meal from us,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I categorically deny that. Just make sure you'll leave some for me or else itatapon ko sa labas yung mga cooking stuff niyo. And keep your mouths shut,” said Jongdae as he banged his door close.

 

Natawa ulit sila Junmyeon and Kyungsoo and they agreed to leave some profiteroles and eggs benedict for Jongdae.

 

 

 

 

**_SA BOULANGERIE_ **

Natatapos ang breakfast service ng Hotel Elysium pagpatak ng 11am, pero natatapos ang trabaho ng mga chef kapag naayos na nila ang kusina. Kanya-kanyang linis ang gagawin ng bawat chef sa kanilang station. Pagkatapos nito ay sisiguraduhi naman ni Kyungsoo na malinis na ang kusina at maayos na naitabi ang mga sangkap na magagamit pa para sa dinner service. Ilan lamang ito sa mga responsibilidad ni Kyungsoo bilang Executive Sous Chef. Matapos lamang ang mga ito ay makakakain na ng tanghalian si Kyungsoo.

 

“Alam mo? Hindi ko pa rin gets kung bakit ayaw mong hayaan na lang yung mga assistant sous chef mo na mag-inspect sa kitchen after service? In the boulangerie, I just let them do that,” tanong ni Junmyeon habang sila'y nagtatanghalian.

 

“Iba kasi yung ginagawa ko yung trabaho ko sa ginagawa ng iba yung trabaho ko,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“So, are you telling me that I'm not doing my job Executive Sous Chef Doh who has 2 assistant sous chef who don't even help you inspect the kitchen after service?”

 

“You're the one implying that. I'm sure you are in doing your job excellently so much so that you even sacrificed your sleep, my sleep, and Jongdae's sleep for it.”

 

“You won't really let go of that do you?”

 

“A man needs his sleep bro.”

 

“Oh eto na oh. Sorry na oh,” inabot ni Junmyeon ang isang paperbag kay Kyungsoo. “Francis Libiran” ang tatak nito.

 

“What's this? Apology gift?”

 

“Well, an apology gift and an appreciation gift as well. Napansin ko kasi na luma na yung black hoodie mo, so I bought one for you.”

“Pero hindi pa naman luma yun ah. Also, I can't accept this. Baka isipin mo na okay nang puyatin ako kasi nagbigay ka ng suhol.”

 

“Wow ah. Here on earth when someone gave us gifts, we say ‘Thank You'. Hindi ba ganun sa pinanggalingan mong planeta?”

 

“Just to be clear, nagbigay ka ng regalo kasi may kasalanan ka. If I accept this, ikaw pa dapat ang mag-‘Thank you’.”

 

“Oh sige na, sige na. Just accept the damn thing okay?”

 

“Cool. Gift accepted and apology accepted. Now, mag-'Thank You’ ka.”

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

Tuwing pagsapit ng 2:00PM, sinusundo ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon sa boulangerie ng hotel upang sabay na silang umuwi sa kanilang apartment. Pero sa araw na ito, sabay silang tutungo sa main conference room ng hotel. Ipinabatid kasi sa lahat ng chef ng hotel na magkakaroon ng pagpupulong kasama ang kanilang executive chef, ganap na alas-2:30 ng hapon.. Madalas na pinag-uusapan sa pulong na ito ang mga event ng hotel na kakailanganin ng catering services, mga pagbabago sa menu o kaya naman ay mga bagong alituntunin ng hotel.

 

“I was looking for both of you guys,” bungad ni Jongdae nang makita niya ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. He pulled out a chair and seated himself down.

 

“I told you we will be here,” Junmyeon replied.

 

“Well, Chef Kim, the boulangerie is a big place, you could have been more specific,” banat ni Jongdae. “Anyway, enough of that. I have some question for you guys.”

 

“What would that be?” tugon ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Well, for one thing I would like to know beforehand kung bakit pati ang HR, specifically me, was called over sa meeting you guys have later? What should I expect there?”

 

“HR will be there? This is also news for us and unluckily for you, wala rin kaming alam,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Isn’t this just our regular monthly meeting?”

 

“Well, if HR will be there then it is not just our regular meeting. I am not sure what the executive chefs are in mind. Are we having a mass lay-off or something?” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“Well, all severance packages must go to us and I haven’t received any for my approval,” tugon ni Jongdae.

 

“That’s one thing off from the endless possibilities on what we will be talking about in the meeting later, which leaves us…well, an endless possibility,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Anyway, I just received a request for approval in for a compensation and benefits package for an Executive Sous Chef position. Anyone, resigning from your team or something?” tanong ni Jongdae.

 

“Not that I know of,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“This is what I hate about the hiring autonomy ng culinary staff. HR does not even know what goes in the minds ng mga Executive Chef niyo. We are only asked to sign stuff for approval but we are not really at the table during discussions. And now, I will be a part of a meeting I don’t even know what the agenda is,” reklamo ni Jongdae.

 

“’Wag ka sa amin magreklamo, wala rin kaming magagawa with your situation,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Anyway, we have to go there to know ano ba talaga ang mangyayari.”

 

 

**_SA HOTEL AUDITORIUM_ **

Nagtungo ang tatlo sa hotel auditorium kung saan gaganapin ang pulong ng mga culinary staff. Pagkadating nila sa auditorium halos lahat ng chefs ay nasa loob na maliban na lang sa iilang parte ng evening service at ang dalawang executive chefs. Umupo ang tatlong magkakaibigan sa bandang likuran at si Jongdae ang pinakamalapit sa aisle, “Alam kong tatawagin ako para umakyat ng stage, so mas mabuti nang nandito ako nakaupo para mas mabilis akong makapunta dun,” dahilan niya.

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto dumating na ang executive sous chef na namamahala sa evening service ng hotel, si Kim Jongin. Mahigit dalawang taon na rin nang magpalit sila ni Kyungsoo ng designation kung sino ang mamamahala sa breakfast and evening service. Mag-isa lamang si Kyungsoo sa breakfast service habang kasama ni Jongin si Executive Chef Lee Raymond sa evening service. Kaakibat ng ganitong set-up ay ang usap-usapang si Jongin na ang panibagong magiging executive chef kapag nagretiro na si Chef Lee.

 

Makalipas pa ang ilang minute, dumating na rin ang mag-asawang executive chef na sila Lee Raymond and Kang Juliana. Nagtungo agad ang dalawa sa stage upang simulang ang pulong na kanilang ipinatawag.

 

“Good afternoon everyone, I appreciate your presence here,” bungad ni Chef Lee. “I understand that we are divided into two services. Thank you to the breakfast service staff headed by Chef Doh Kyungsoo, the evening service headed by me and Chef Kim Jongin, and of course, our boulangerie headed by my wife and Chef Kim Junmyeon.”

 

Sinalubong ang maiksing pagbati na ito ni Chef Lee ng palakpakan mula sa audience.

 

“We have a couple of announcements for this meeting and my wife will start with the first one,” patuloy ni Chef Lee.

 

“Thanks Raymond. I would like to introduce a new executive sous chef that will help us in the hotel bakery. She is Chef Bae Joohyun. She was the assistant of the head patisserie at our sister hotel, Hotel Exordia and she was also also under the tutelage of Maître Pâtissier Jean Luc Martin in Paris, France from 2014-2016 and Konditormeister Clotilde Müller in Cologne, Germany from 2012-2014. With her impeccable credentials, I am confident to say that she will be a great addition to our family. Please welcome Chef Bae Joohyun,” sabi ni Chef Kang.

 

“Did I hear that right? Bae Joohyun?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Yes, what’s with her? You know her?” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“I know her, she’s a batchmate of mine. Pero mas kilala siya ni Junmyeon,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Bakit naman? She rejected him?” banat ni Jongdae.

 

“Worst. He broke up with her kasi hindi niya kayang mag-long distance relationship when he went to France to study baking,” sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae. “Bro…your ex is back,” sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon.

 

“What is she doing here?” frustrated na tugon ni Junmyeon.

 

“Oh my…the boulangerie just got interesting!” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

Nagpalakpakan ang audience sa pag-akyat ng isang magandang babae sa stage.

 

“Thank you very much Chef Kang for that wonderful introduction. I am looking forward to working with everyone,” sabi ni Chef Bae Joohyun.

 

“Thank you very much for being part of our family. I expect that everyone will give Chef Bae a warm welcome. Chef Kim Junmyeon,” hinanap ni Chef Kang sa audience si Junmyeon. Tumingin ang audience kay Junmyeon at nagtaas si Junmyeon ng kamay upang makita ni Chef Kang. “Yes, there you are. Please work closely with Chef Bae so she will be able to smoothly integrate with our work culture.”

 

“Looking forward to it Chef!” sagot ni Junmyeon habang magkatinginan sila ni Chef Bae. At sa pagkakataong ito, mukhang siya lang mula sa audience ang hindi “looking forward” in working with his ex.

 

“Welcome Chef Bae Joohyun,” bumalik na sa pagsasalita si Chef Lee. “Now, next order of business.” Sinamahan ni Chef Kang ang kanyang asawa sa podium. “We regret to inform everyone that my wife and I have opted to take our early retirement.”

 

This caused a sudden uproar in the audience. Walang nag-expect sa balitang ito kasama na ang nag-iisang HR sa audience, si Jongdae.

 

“This is why I hate the autonomy of the culinary staff. They just have to use the early retirement card now which will take months to process,” reklamo ni Jongdae.

 

“Iba talaga ang concern mo rito ah,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Everyone here is concerned that two of the best chefs in the world now chose to retire, why? Why now? Who will head the largest Filipino food expo that our hotel will be hosting? Who will fill their shoes as the new executive chefs? So many questions.”

 

“Well Kyungsoo…maybe there is something more than food,” sagot ni Jongdae.

 

“At sa iyo talaga nanggaling yan?” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“We felt that we already have a great culinary staff that us leaving won’t change the level of culinary intelligence inside this room,” sabi ni Chef Kang.

 

“However, us leaving do raises questions on who will be heading the Filipino Food Expo we have this coming August and who will eventually take over our posts as the executive chef and head patisserie,” sabi ni Chef Lee. “As such, I would like to invite on stage our now four executive sous chef on stage: Chefs Doh Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin and Chefs Kim Junmyeon and Bae Joohyun.”

 

“Move your ass Jongdae, we are being called on stage,” sabi ni Jumyeon.

 

Tumayo si Jongdae at dun ay nakita siya ni Chef Lee.

 

“Ayan pala yung HR manager natin! Mr. Kim Jongdae, please join us on stage and record what we are about to share with the room.”

 

_Wow! Ginawa pa akong personal secretary niya. I am so above this work,_ Jondae thought.

 

“Seems like we are all gonna be on stage,” sabi ni Jongdae. Dinala niya ang kanyang clipboard at ballpen to record whatever the soon-to-retire-executive chefs say that will affect the personnel in the kitchen and bakery.

 

Matapos makaakyat ng lahat inimbitahan sa stage. Patuloy na nagsalita si Chef Lee.

 

“We are officially opening a competition amongst our Executive Sous Chefs. They are tasked to offer a new take on a classic Filipino dish for Chefs Doh Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin while the Chefs Kim Junmyeon and Bae Joohyun are tasked to present their reinterpretation on classic Filipino desserts,” sabi ni Chef Lee. “Whoever offers the better dish will be presented as the new menu item in our hotel and will debut in the Filipino Food Expo this August. And more than that, he or she will be introduced as the new Executive Chef of our kitchen and Head Patissier or Patissiere of our world-class bakery on the same event,” patuloy ni Chef Lee. “Please make sure that all those are in your record Mr. Kim Jongdae.”

 

“Yes Chef,” sagot ni Jongdae while writing curses on his clipboard.

 

“The day before the opening of the Filipino Food Expo, we will have another gathering to blind taste the dish our competitors. Since it will be a blind taste, the contestants are not allowed to discuss their dish to anyone. Each chef will have one vote for the main dish and one vote for the dessert and whoever gets the highest vote will win,” sabi ni Chef Kang.

 

“We have invited here Mr. Kim Jongdae of our HR to draft the compensation and benefits offer for our two winners who will begin their new job the same time they are announced as the winners,” dagdag ni Chef Lee. “As such, we expect only the best from our next generation of chefs. Good luck everyone.”

 

Nang matapos ang pagbabahagi ng mga executive chefs sa mechanics ng patimpalak, nagdulot ito ng excitement amongst the chefs pero anxiety para kay Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

**_SA ROOM 2212_ **

Makalipas ang isang linggo matapos iannounce ang patimpalak para sa mga executive sous chefs.

 

“I’m in a slump! Wala akong maisip!!!” sigaw ni Junmyeon habang nakahiga sa sofa at nakakalat ang lahat ng kanyang cooking books sa sahig.

 

“Bakit ba kasi Filipino food?” reklamo ni Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa massage chair nila at nakakalat rin ang mga notes niya on recipes sa sahig.

 

“Isn’t that easier? Kasi it is familiar?” tanong ni Jongdae na naka-leave sa Biyernes na iyon.

 

“NO! That’s the hard thing about it. Kasi it is familiar people are expecting something out of it,” sabi ni Jumyeon.

 

“Well people expects good food out of this either way,” sagot ni Jongdae.

 

“Yes that’s a given. Pero ang hirap isatisfy ang mga chefs lalo na kung ang pinag-uusapan ay pagkain na kinalakihan nilang kainin. They project memories in our local food, yung tipong ganito ang kinalakihan nilang lasa kaya ganito ang ineexpect nilang lasa.”

 

“At the end of the day, your paksiw should be sour and your bicol express should be spicy. As long as you get the taste right, you’re good,” pagklaklaro ni Jongdae.

 

“That’s so simplistic. Kailangan may dimension yung sourness ng paksiw mo and yung spiciness ng bicol express. Hindi enough na basta maasim at maanghang lang sila respectively,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

 

“Food is food. As long as masarap siya for me, okay na yun,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“That’s the difference with you and the rest of the chefs we need to get approval from. As long as masarap siya okay ka na, for them that is just the surface. May kailangan pa silang makita from the dish: texture differences, richness, dimension, and complexity of technic. This is so frustrating,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

 

“Maybe that’s the problem. You are overthinking this. Since it was announced last week, isang beses ko pa lang kayong nakita na nagluto,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Well, you saying “Really adobo and turon?” is very encouraging,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Come on guys, you cooked adobo and turon the way I cook them and I don’t even have a culinary degree,” paliwanag ni Jongdae. “When was the last time ba you cooked Filipino food?”

 

“That adobo and turon,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Before that,” Jongdae’s frustration is already showing.

 

“I can’t even remember,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw Junmyeon?”

 

“Does sinangag count?” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“No!” sabi ni Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

 

“Then, I don’t remember too,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“Okay that’s it, since both you are on leave naman until the night before the expo which leaves us with roughly a week to know what and how you will cook your winning dishes.,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“What are you planning?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“We are going on a field trip! Pack your bags and we are going to the culinary capital of our country, Pampanga!”

 

 

 

 

**_SA KOTSE NI JUNMYEON_ **

Si Jongdae ang nagmamaneho ng van ni Junmyeon habang nasa passenger seat si Kyungsoo at natutulog si Junmyeon sa likod. Ito ang unang road trip ng magkakaibigan mula noong pumunta sila sa Baguio.

****

“I swear you guys needed a change in environment. This is a good chance para marenew ang understanding niyo on Filipino food,” sabi ni Jongdae. “A high school friend of mine has a farm in Pampanga and he invited me there a couple of months ago. And since I will be out for a week as well while a mandatory audit is being done sa HR, maganda rin ito for me to unwind.”

 

“Luckily for you, you can enjoy your leave. Junmyeon and I will just die out of frustration and the only difference is the environment where we will die in,” tugon ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh come on! Be positive my friend,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Easy for you to say that given that your career is not on the line.”

 

“Ano ka ba? Mananalo ka jan. You just need a clear direction on what you will cook and you are good to go. I rarely say this but Junmyeon and you are really good chefs.”

“We will definitely win if you are the judge. Unfortunately for me, we all know that this does not only depend on taste. The entire kitchen already knows that Jongin will win.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Oh come on. I’m not oblivious to the fact na pinag-uusapan kaming dalawa. Comparing our skills but more on that comparing the time we spent with Chef Lee. I only spent a year with him as my mentor when I was promoted to executive sous chef. He’s been with Jongin since he was hired,” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo. “In his four years as an executive sous chef, I was in the evening service while Jongin and Chef Lee was in the breakfast service. When we switched after two years of that set-up, Chef Lee was with him as well in the evening service.”

 

“I think you missed the point. You are very trusted by Chef Lee. You very reliable that the executive chef himself is no longer supervising you in your work. Also, that the menu you have in the evening service basically remain unchanged even if he took over. He also let you took over of the breakfast service menu when the switch happened,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“How did you know all these?”

 

“I’m from HR. We pry things that involve personnel,” tugon ni Jongdae. “Even if the culinary staff is completely out of our hands, that doesn’t make us less interested on what is happening in your ranks.”

 

“Tsismoso ka lang talaga,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay tawa. “But jokes aside, thank you. I really needed that reassurance.”

 

 

 

 

**_SA PAMPANGA_ **

Matapos ang tatlong oras na pagmamaneho, nakarating ang magkakaibigan sa farm ni Zhang Yixing, ang high school friend ni Jongdae. Malawak ang bukirin na pagmamay-ari ng pamilya nila at kasama na rito ang malaking bahay na bato na solong tinitirhan ni Yixing bilang ang mga magulang niya ay nasa China para sa ilang business ventures. Sinalubong sila ni Yixing na may dalang alak sa kanyang kamay.

“Welcome Jongdae and friends!” bungad ni Yixing. “May lambanog ako rito as welcome drinks. Maybe not as fancy as your cocktails sa hotel but mas malakas naman ang tama.” Inalok ni Yixing ang magkakaibigan at masaya namang tinanggap ito ng tatlo.

 

“Para sa masaya at re-energizing na bakasyon!” cheer ni Yixing na sinabayan naman ng tatlo.

 

“I’m glad that you accepted my invite, Jongdae and also brought two of your friends,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Well, they kinda need a vacation. This is Junmyeon, he bakes for the hotel and this is Kyungsoo, he cooks for the hotel,” pakilala ni Jongdae sa dalawang kaibigan. “And guys, this is Yixing. He is know as the quiet kid nung high school namin.”

 

“This introvert friend of yours just made friends nung nagkaroon siya ng extrovert na friend which is you,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Well, add this two in your list of friends. They are cool,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“I’ve been a bad host. Please unpack your things first and relax. We can have our dinner in a few minutes,” sabi ni Yixing. “Just got word from Jongdae na nandito kayong dalawa to rediscover Filipino food. Kaya ang handa natin ay Filipino food.”

 

Sinamahan ni Yixing ang tatlo sa elevator na nasa loob ng kanilang bahay. Pagkapasok ng elevator, napansin ng magkakaibigan na may dalawang basement at tatlong palapag ang bahay.

 

“Wow. Bukod sa may elevator na, may dalawang basement pa kayo,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Yung dalawang basement ay storage namin. The first basement ay para sa gulay at karne tapos yung second naman ay para sa mais at bigas,” sagot ni Yixing. “Hindi naman talaga para sa luxury ito pero for practicality. Ang mahal kasing magrent ng storage especially if you need the crops refrigerated for meat and vegetables or dry storage for grains.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how many rooms you have here?” tanong ni Jongdae.

 

“The first floor have 5 rooms, while the second and third floors have 6 rooms each,” sagot ni Yixing. “My parents’ room and mine is on the third floor. We also have a pool on the third floor aside from the one in the backyard.”

 

“This house alone puts the Hotel Elysium to shame,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“The Hotel Elysium is in shame kasi two of their best chefs is here,” tugon naman ni Yixing.

 

“Don’t say that to them. Baka lumaki ang ego nila,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

Tumigil ang elevator sa third floor. Pagkabukas ng elevator nakita ng magkakabigan ang isang corridor. Mataas ang ceiling at isang engrandeng chandelier ang nasa gitna ng elevator lobby.

 

“Sa kaliwa ay yung room ko at ng parents ko. Let’s go to the right for your rooms,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

Sa dulo ng corridor na iyon ay may tatlong kwarto. Binigay ni Yixing ang tig-iisang susi para sa magkakaibigan.

 

“There’s a phone in the room. I will just call you to let you know that dinner is already served. Unpack your things and relax muna kayo,” sabi ni Yixing.

Pumasok si Junmyeon sa silid na may pangalan “Basilio”, si Kyungsoo sa “Elias” at si Jongdae sa “Crisostomo.”

 

Pagkapasok ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto, sa kanan niya ay ang banyo. May bathtub sa kanan, jacuzzi naman sa kaliwa, nasa gitna ang sink at mirrors at opposite nito ay ang toilet bowl habang sa dulong gitna naman ay ang shower. Sa dalawang gilid ng sink ay may aparador kung saan nakastore ang mga tuwalya at toiletries.

 

Sa may dulo ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo, may mini living room at opposite to it is a flatscreen TV. Ang TV rack ay nagsisilbing divider ng living room at bedroom. Sa dulo ng living room at bedroom ay may sliding door na siyang nagbibigay ng access sa third floor common swimming pool para sa tatlong silid.

 

Nagriring ang telepono.

 

“That was too early,” Kyungsoo thought.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Kyungsoo, may button sa gilid ng TV rack. When you push it, it rotates the TV para nasa bedroom siya,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“You already figure out how these room works?”

 

“Of course! Tapos may remote na nasa gilid ng kama. That remote is for the blinds and curtains sa bedroom, yung remote naman na malapit sa telephone ay para naman yung nasa living room.” Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang binabanggit na remote ni Junmyeon “May mini fridge sa ilalim ng isa sa mga bedside tables. And have you seen the bathroom? I have a jacuzzi and bathtub! This is so awesome!”

 

“This house really puts our hotel to shame,” tugon ni Kyungsoo.

“I’ll let you know kung ano pa yung mga discovery ko. I have to tell Jongdae.”

 

Natuwa si Kyungsoo dahil naging enthusiastic ulit si Junmyeon, a change in environment is really what they needed.

 

Nagsimulang mag-unpack na si Kyungsoo sa bedroom niya at tama nga si Junmyeon na may mini fridge sa ilalim ng kanan na bedside table. Sa loob nito ay bottled waters at ilang beer. May ilang prutas rin na nasa loob nito.

 

Sa gilid ng kama ay may aparador kung saan nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga dalang damit. Sa ilalim ng aparador ay may mga drawers na may laman na extra beddings. Naglabas si Kyungsoo ng dalawang kumot dahil mukhang lalamigin siya sa laki ng split type aircon na nasa loob ng kanyang bedroom.

 

Makaraan ang ilang minuto, tumawag na si Yixing at inimbitahan ang magkakaibigan na maghapunan na at nasa first floor ang dining room. Tinawagan naman ni Jongdae sila Junmyeon at Kyungsoo at sinabi na magkita sila sa elevator lobby matapos ang limang minuto.

 

Napagdesisyunan ni Kyungsoo na mauna na lang sa elevator lobby. Suot ang regalong jacket mula kay Junmyeon ay tumungo na sa elevator lobby si Kyungsoo.

 

Makalipas ang ilang sandali ay nagpakita na rin sila Junmyeon at Jongdae. Pumasok ang tatlo sa elevator at pinindot ni Kyungsoo ang first floor button. Napansin ni Junmyeon na suot ni Kyungsoo ang regalo nito at binigyan siya ng thumbs up. Tumungo naman si Kyungsoo bilang tugon rito.

 

Nang makalabas ang tatlo sa elevator, sumalubong sa kanila si Yixing at tinungo nila ang dining room. Naabutan pa nila na inaayos ng ilang kasambahay ang kanilang hapunan.

 

Halabos na hipon, pinakbet, binagoongan na baboy, adobong manok, nilagang talbos ng kamote, okra at sitaw at may ensaladang maalat na itlog. Ito ang hinandang hapunan ng mga kasambahay ni Yixing.

 

“Grabe ang dami namang pagkain!” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Hindi naman. Pero upo na kayo, kain na tayo,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Lahat ba ito ay niluto ng mga kasambahay niyo?” tanong ni Jongdae.

 

“Ang alam ko oo,” sagot naman ni Yixing.

 

“They all look appetizing,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“Please, help yourselves. ‘Wag kayong mahihiya ah,” tugon naman ni Yixing.

 

Nagsimula nang kumain ang magkakaibigan. Lahat naman ng kanilang natikman ay masarap, kaunting adjustment lang sa alat ay magiging masarap ang mga ito. Mamaya pa ay nagpakita ang isa sa mga kasambahay ni Yixing at inihain ang sinigang na baboy.

 

“I almost forgot. Please try this sinigang. Special order pa yan sa isa sa mga karinderia rito. Sobrang sarap niyan,” sabi ni Yixing. Isa-isa niyang binigyan ng mangkok ang mga bisita na may lamang sabaw, gulay at laman ng sinigang.

 

Pagkakuha ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang share ng sinigang, napansin niyang wala namang kakaiba sa mga nakikita niya. The soup is in a thicker side and he assumed that may gabi ang sabaw. Ang parte ng baboy na nakuha niya ay liempo at mayroon itong sigarilyas, kangkong, okra, talong, at labanos. Mukhang sampalok ang pampaasim ng sinigang na iyon pero base sa amoy, may tangy na sangkap na nilagay rito. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano iyon pero nagbigay ito ng mas malalim na lasa at texture sa sinigang. Ang sikretong sangkap na iyon rin ang nagbigay ng kakaibang kiliti sa kanyang bibig.

Sa pagtikim ng sinigang na iyon, nagkatinginan sila ni Junmyeon. Alam ni Kyungsoo na na kailangan niyang malaman kung ano ang sikreto ang sinigang na iyon.

 

 

 

 

 

**_SA KARINDERYA_ **

Kinabukasan, sakay ng kotse ni Yixing tutungo sila sa karinderya kung saan binili ang sinigang na kinain nila para sa hapunan. Desidido si Kyungsoo na malaman kung paano niluto ang sinigang na yun.

 

“Hanggang ngayon hindi ko pa rin alam kung ano yung meron dun sa sinigang na iyon,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “I have been up all night thinking what is in that sinigang.”

 

“I’m pretty sure hindi yun mangga hilaw man o hinog. Hindi rin binurong mangga yun,” tugon ni Junmyeon. “I’m very curious as well kung ano kaya yun.”

 

“Yung sinigang, matagal na naming kinakain rito. Ang alam ko ay yung bunsong anak na ng may-ari ang nagpapatakbo sa karinderya na yun matapos mamatay yung magulang niya dahil sa katandaan,” sabi ni Yixing. “Lagi ko yang kinakain rito twing napapauwi ako. Ang balita ko ay hindi pa rin nagbabago ang lasa nun since it was first served.”

 

“Now I’m curious as well kung ano bang meron sa sinigang na yun that these two chefs are stumped on what’s on it,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nakarating na sila sa karinderya. Dahil masyadong pang maaga, ang maliit na pwesto ay sarado pa.

 

“I think nasa likod ng karinderya ay yung bahay ng may-ari,” sabi ni Yixing.

Pumunta sila sa likod ng karinderya at nakita nila ang isang bahay. Dahil sa wala silang naririnig sa loob nito, napagtanto nila na tulog pa kung sino man ang nakatira ruon.

 

“I’m sorry to break it to you guys pero I think it is not very appropriate na gigisingin natin yung may-ari para malaman lang kung ano recipe nung sinigang,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Mga anong oras kaya magbubukas yung karinderya,” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Yixing.

 

Tumingin si Yixing sa kanyang relo at nakitang 7:30am pa lamang. “I’m not sure. Siguro in an hour or so gigising ang may-ari. They only serve lunch and dinner kasi,” sagot ni Yixing.

 

Nagkataon na may nagbukas sa pinto ng bahay. Bumungad sa kanila ay isang matangkad na lalaki na halatang wala pa sa wisyo. Sando at shorts lang ang suot ng lalaking ito at magulo pa ang buhok. Nagkatinginan si Kyungsoo at ang lalaki.

 

“Sino kayo? Bakit kayo nandito?” tanong ng lalaki.

 

“Hello? Good morning. Kayo po ba yung may-ari ng karinderya sa harap?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Oo, pero sino ka? Anong kailangan niyo?” tanong ng lalaki.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m Doh Kyungsoo, isang chef at sila yung mga kaibigan ko,” Kyungsoo reached out his hand in the hope of the stranger to shake it.

 

“Hindi mo sinagot yung isa tanong ko,” sabi ng lalaki.

 

“Ahm…well…nandito kami para sa ilang katanungan,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Tungkol saan?” sabi namang ng lalaki.

 

“Wait, di ba ikaw si Chanyeol?” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Sino ka naman?” sabi ng lalaki.

 

“Si Yixing ‘to! Hindi mo ba ako naaalala? I remembered na ikaw yung pamangkin ni Nana Consolacion. Magkalaro tayo dati pero lumipat kayo ng bahay,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Uy! Naalala nga kita! Ikaw yung sinasabi naming nakatira sa malaking bahay,” bati ni Chanyeol.

 

Yun ang unang pagkakataon na napansin ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti ni Chanyeol.

 

Nagyakapan ang magkaibigan na matagal nang hindi nagkikita.

 

“Hanggang sa paglaki, mas matangkad ka sa akin,” biro ni Yixing.

 

“Lagi kasi akong pinapainom ni mama ng gatas,” sagot naman ni Chanyeol. “Uy, pasok muna kayo. Pasensya na kung medyo magulo ang bahay.”

 

“Maraming salamat Yixing,” bulong ni Kyungsoo. Nginitian naman siya ni Yixing bilang tugon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_SA BAHAY NI CHANYEOL_ **

“Maupo muna kayo. Hahandaan ko lang kayo ng makakain at maiinom, okay na ba ang kape?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

“Okay na yun,” sagot naman si Yixing. “Grabe ang tagal na nating hindi nagkita, hindi naman nabanggit ni Nana Consolacion na ikaw pala yung binibilhan namin ng sinigang rito.”

 

Natuwa si Kyungsoo na si Yixing na ang nagsimula ng usapan tungkol sa pakay nila.

 

“Alam mo naman si Nana, kahit bata pa tayo makakalimutin na siya,” tugon naman ni Chanyeol habang hinahanda ang ihahain niyang inumin at pagkain sa mga bisita.

 

“I heard about your parents. I’m sorry,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Okay lang. Si tatay at nanay ay matanda na rin at masaya naman ang kanilang mga huling taon kasama namin,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Pumunta na sa Maynila sila ate, ako naman ay hindi maiwan ang karinderya namin, nakahiligan ko na rin kasing magluto.”

 

Bumalik si Chanyeol na may dalang tray na may limang tasa ng maiinit na tubig, kape, gatas at asukal. Naglagay rin si Chanyeol ng ilang biskwit sa platito para sa kanyang mga bisita.

 

“Nga pala, si Jongdae kaklase ko nung high school, si Junmyeon at Kyungsoo, mga chef na katrabaho ni Jongdae,” pakilala ni Yixing sa mga kasama niya.

 

“Ako nga pala si Chanyeol. Pasensya na kayo sa inasal ko kanina, mahirap na rin kasi ang mga panahon ngayon,” nakipagkamay si Chanyeol sa mga kasama ni Yixing. “Ano pala pakay niyo at napunta kayo rito?”

 

“Actually, si Kyungsoo ang magsasabi niyan sa iyo,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

Sinimulang ipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang pakay nila kaya sila pumunta sa karinderya at bahay ni Chanyeol. Ipinaliwanag niya ang patimpalak sa hotel at ang layunin niya na alamin ang sikreto sa sinigang ni Chanyeol.

 

Pinag-isipang mabuti ni Chanyeol ang isasagot sa ninanais ng kanyang mga bisita.

 

“Nakakahumble na malaman na may mga chef na interesadong malaman ang sikreto sa pagluluto ng sinigang na minana ko pa mula sa magulang ko. Pero hindi ko nakikita kung ano ang makukuha ko sa ninanais niyo,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “‘Wag niyong sabihing pera, kasi wala naman akong paggagamitan nun since minana ko naman ang lahat ng lupa nila mama, ang bahay na ito at yung karinderya.”

 

“Actually, aside from compensation, wala akong naiisip na maibibigay kapalit nung recipe,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Bakit hindi mo na lang kaya paghirapan?” sabi ni Jongdae. “I mean I’m sure na masarap ang mga hinahain sa karinderya ni Chanyeol bilang ang tagal na ring bukas nito pero hindi naman ata makakasama kung magbibigay-puna si Kyungsoo kung paano pa maiimprove yung lasa ng mga putahe sa karinderya.”

 

“Oo nga, pwede mo ring ituro kay Chanyeol yung mga natutunan mo sa culinary school na magagamit niya sa kanyang karinderya,” dagdag ni Yixing.

 

“Sa bagay, wala namang mawawala sa aking kung ganyan ang set-up natin. Makikilala rin sa isang expo yung sinigang na recipe pa ng magulang ko,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Cool ako sa set-up na ito.”

 

“Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Jongdae.

 

“I guess I’m in,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “It’s a deal.” Nagkamay ang dalawa.

“Start tayo bukas?” sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

**_SA KARINDERYA AT BAHAY NI CHANYEOL_ **

Kinabukasan hinatid ni Yixing si Kyungsoo sa karinderya si Chanyeol. Napag-usapan nilang alas-7 ng umaga ay dapat nandun na si Kyungsoo.

 

“Daanan ka namin ng mga 12:30pm rito ah. Pupuntahan namin yung favorite dessert place nila mama sa Guagua, baka may mapulot na inspirasyon dun si Junmyeon” sabi ni Yixing kay Kyungsoo.

 

Nang umalis na sila Yixing, tumungo na si Kyungsoo sa likod ng karinderya kung nasaan ang bahay ni Chanyeol. Dala niya ang set of professional knives niya pati ilang pampalasa sa kanyang backpack. Nang makarating siya sa tapat ng pinto ng bahay ni Chanyeol, nagdadalawang-isip siya kung kakatukin niya iyon o hindi. Tinignan niya ang kanyang relo, 6:55am. Napagdesisyunan niyang umupo na lamang sa harap ng bahay at hintayin ang paggising ni Chanyeol.

 

Habang naghihintay, iniisip ni Kyungsoo kung tama ba ang desisyon niyang magfocus sa sinigang na ito. Kung tama bang hindi na siya humanap ng ibang putahe na pwede niyang lutuin para sa patimpalak. Sapat na ba na iimprove lang niya kung ano man ang recipe na meron sa sinigang na ito upang manalo at maging executive chef.

 

May nalalabi pa namang panahon to explore and look for other options. Linggo pa lang, meron pa siya hanggang Martes para maghanap ng iba pang putahe, Miyerkules upang iimprove pa kung ano ang mahanap niya, Huwebes para pagdesisyunan kung ano ang lulutuin at Biyernes na ang blind tasting. With this timeline, mayroon pang magagawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi man maging successful ang set-up nila ni Chanyeol.

 

Eto ang sinasabi ng isipan niya. Pero mayroon sa loob niyang nagsasabi na ito na yun. Ito na yung putahe na magpapanalo sa kanya. Pero nagdududa siya sa pakiramdam na iyun, alam niyang sa sarili niya na mas maganda kung may option siya and with the timeline he have in his head, kaya siyang mangyari.

 

Sa lahat ng pagkakataon na kailangan magdesisyon ni Kyungsoo, lagi niyang tinitignan ang options na mayroon siya at sa pagkakataon na ito: either he’ll stick with improving Chanyeol’s sinigang or look for another option. Pero ang hindi niya alam, ito ay pagpili sa kung ano ang gusto niya at kung ano ang tama.

 

Pagtingin ulit ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang relo, alas-7:02 na ng umaga. Nagtataka na siya kung gising na ba si Chanyeol o nakalimutan na niya yung usapan nila. _Kumatok na kaya ako,_ Kyungsoo thought.

 

Kyungsoo gathered his courage and stood in front of the door. Kakatukin na niya si Chanyeol at sana gising na ito. Ngunit napatigil si Kyungsoo nang marinig niya na may ingay na nagmumula sa loob ng bahay, ilang sandali lamang ay binuksan na ni Chanyeol ang pinto. Nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo na nakatayo pa rin sa harap ng pinto.

 

“Ano ginagawa mo at nakatayo ka jan?” gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

“Kakatukin na sana kita, pero nagpigil ako kasi narinig ko na mag kaluskos na loob,” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kanina pa ako gising at hinihintay ka,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Nandito na rin ako kanina pa, pero nahihiya lang akong kumatok,” tugon ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ganun ba? Pasok ka muna,” anyaya ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Pumasok naman si Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay.

 

Napansin niya na pareho pa rin yung suot ni Chanyeol nung nakilala niya ito kahapon. _Baka ayan yung pangtulog niya,_ Kyungsoo thought.

Simple lang ang bahay ni Chanyeol, ang parte na iyon ng bahay nila ay may simpleng set lang para sa sala, tatlong upuan na gawa sa kawayan (dalawang pang-isahan na nasa magkabilang dulo at magkaharap at may pangtatlong tao na nasa gitna) na may maliit na la mesa sa gitna. Opposite the sala set ay may TV rack sila, CRT pa yung TV ni Chanyeol na may DVD player sa ilalim nito at napapaligiran ng mga family photos.

 

Kahanay ng sala set ay ang dining room at sa dulo ay ang kusina. May pinto sa may gilid ng kusina at ang hula ni Kyungsoo ay may dirty kitchen o kaya naman ay banyo ang nasa likod ng pinto na yun.

 

Opposite ng pagitan ng sala at dining room ay isang bukana na may maliit na altar sa gitna. May nakasabit pang medyo sariwang sampaguita sa imahen ng Sto. Niño. Sa likod ng imaheng ito ay may litrato ng imahen ng Madonna and Child. Sa magkabilang dulo ng bukana na iyon ay may pinto, mukhang ang isa ay kwarto ni Chanyeol at habang ang isa ay kwarto ng pumanaw niyang mga magulang.

 

May nakahanda nang tasa ng mainit na tubig, kape, gatas at asukal na nakapatong sa maliit na la mesa sa gitna ng sala. Kasama nito ay may tinapay at coco jam na nakahain rin.

 

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa pang-isahang upuan na malapit sa dining room. Umupo naman si Chanyeol sa isa pang pang-isahang upuan kaya they are facing each other. Sa gilid ng la mesa na malapit kay Chanyeol, nakapatong ang isang tasa na may timplado nang kape, walang gatas.

 

“Magkape ka muna,” anyaya ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi talaga nagkakape si Kyungsoo dahil acidic siya. Pero naisip niya na hindi magandang tumanggi sa alok ng may-ari ng bahay ngayong hindi pa sila masyadong magkakilala.

 

“Ah salamat,” kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang mainit na tasa. Napansin niya na ito rin ang parehong tasa na ginamit niya kahapon. _Eto rin yung ginamit ko kahapon,_ nais sanang sabihin ni Kyungsoo pero nahiya siya. Binuksan niya ang lalagyan ng kape at kumuha lamang ng kalahating kutsarita nito. Naglagay siya ng dalawang kutsarita ng asukal at maraming gatas sa kape niya which at this point ay hindi yata marapat na tawaging kape.

 

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo na sa buong pagtitimpla niya ng kape ay nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol.

 

“May tinapay rin pala jan kung gusto mo, may coco jam rin,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Salamat,” tumugon si Kyungsoo.

 

Habang hinahalo ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tinimplang kape, kinuha ni Chanyeol ang tinapay, binuksan ang plastic at kumuha ng isang bun. He tore the bun in the middle, opened the coco jam and spread it in between of the buns. Pero instead of eating it, he handed it over to Kyungsoo.

 

“Masarap yan,” sabi ni Chanyeol habang inaabot yung pinalamanan niyang tinapay kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Ah…Ah..salamat,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Dahil sa panic ng pagtanggap ng tinapay, natapunan ng kape yung suot na t-shirt ni Kyungsoo. Napatayo si Kyungsoo at inilalayo ang natapunang parte ng t-shirt siya sa kanyang katawan.

 

Napatayo rin si Chanyeol. “Okay ka lang?” worry na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Wait, pahiramin kita ng t-shirt.” Pumasok si Chanyeol sa loob ng kanang kwarto.

 

Makalipas ang ilang sandali, lumabas si Chanyeol na may dalang black t-shirt. Halatang bago pa ito dahil hindi pa niya natatanggal yung price tag nito. Bago ibigay kay Kyungsoo ang t-shirt, Chanyeol ripped off the price tag off the shirt.

 

Actually, may dala ring extra t-shirt si Kyungsoo sa bag niya pero ang bilis ni Chanyeol na kumuha ng t-shirt at hindi na niya nasabi na wag nang mag-abala. BIlang magalang na bisita, tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt.

 

Pagkatanggap ng t-shirt, tinananggal ni Kyungsoo ang suot niyang salamin at naghubad sa harap ni Chanyeol. Pagkahubad niya nga nadumihang t-shirt, napansin niyang nakatingin pa rin sa kanya si Chanyeol. Nagkatinginann silang dalawa. Unang pumutol ng koneksyon nila si Chanyeol. Sinuot ni Kyungsoo ang pinahiram sa kanyang t-shirt at as expected, ang laki nito sa kanya. Matapos nito ay muli niyang sinuot ang kanyang salamin. Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt niyang natapunan ng kape at plano na lang niya na labhan ito kapag nakabalik na siya sa bahay ni Yixing.

 

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na bumalik na sa kinauupuan niya si Chanyeol at nasa kamay pa nito ang tinanggal na price tag. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang tinapay na pinalamanan ni Chanyeol at sinimulan itong kainin pagkaupo niya.

 

“Masarap nga yung coco jam,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sabi ko sa iyo eh,” tugon naman ni Chanyeol. Ito ang unang pagkakataon na ngumiti si Chanyeol sa umagang iyon. “Ano ba ang plano natin ngayon?”

 

“Hmm…iniisip ko na obserbahan muna kitang magluto pagkatapos ay tsaka ko ibibigay ang mga puna ko,” tugon ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Cool,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Tumayo ito at pumasok ulit sa kanang kwarto. Pagkalabas niya, nakasuot na siya ng itim na t-shirt at panibagong shorts. Pero ang pumukaw ng pansin ni Kyungsoo ay pareho sila ng t-shirt na suot ni Chanyeol.

 

 

**_SA KUSINA_ **

Inilabas ni Chanyeol sa refrigerator ang mga sangkap para sa lulutuin niya. Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang ilang tali ng sitaw, giniling na baboy, bawang, sibuyas, kamatis at isang plastic ng taba ng baboy. Hiniwa ni Chanyeol ang taba ng baboy into cubes at isinalang iyon sa kawali. Habang pinagmamantika ang taba ng baboy, sinimulang linisin at gayatin ni Chanyeol ang sitaw, bawang, sibuyas at kamatis. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay nagmantika na ang taba ng baboy. Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang taba ng baboy at sinimulang gisahin ang bawang, sibuyas at kamatis. Idinagdag niya ang giniling na baboy at tinimplahan ito ng toyo, suka at paminta. Makaraan ang ilan pang minuto ay dinagdag na ni Chanyeol ang hiniwang sitaw at tinakpan ang kawali. Makalipas ang ilan pang minuto ay luto na ang adobong sitaw. Kumuha si Chanyeol ng platito at inihain ang niluto niyang adobong sitaw kay kay Kyungsoo.

 

Matapos ilagay ang niluto niyang adobong sitaw sa isang Tupperware. Nagsimula nang maghanda ni Chanyeol sa susunod na lulutuin niya.

 

Naglabas ng pechay, bawang, sibuyas, luya, tanglad, niyog, siling labuyo at haba at isdang tambakol si Chanyeol mula sa refrigerator. Sinimulang gataan ni Chanyeol ang niyog gamit ang katsa, matapos makuha ang una at pangalawang gata ay isinalang na ito ni Chanyeol. Habang pinapakuluan ang gata ay itinali niya ang tanglad at gamit ang likod ng kanyang kutsilyo at pinukpok ito upang lumabas ang lasa. Nilagay niya ang tanglad sa pinapakuluang gata.

 

Sa hiwalay na kawali, naglagay ng mantika si Chanyeol at sinimulang gayatin ang bawang, sibuyas at luya. Matapos ang paghiwa sa mga sangkap ay ginisa niya ito sa kawali kasama ang gilit ng tambakol. Makaraan ang ilang minute ng pagpipirito sa isda, isinantabi ito ni Chanyeol at sinimulang timplahan ang pinapakuluang gata ng niyog. Nilagyan niya ng asin, pamintang buo at suka ang gata. Nang malapit ng kumulo ang gata ay nilagay niya ang ginisang mga sangkap kasama ang piniritong tambakol at tinakpan niya ang kawali. Habang hinahayaang magsimmer ang kanyang gintaan at hinugasan niya ang pechay at tinanggal ang ibabang bahagi nito. Idinagdag nito ni Chanyeol sa kanyang ginataan at makalipas ang ilang minuto ay pinatay na niya ang kalan.

 

Kumuha siya ng mangkok at bago kumuha ng ihahain kay Kyungsoo ay hinalo muna niya ang ginataan.

 

“Oh eto naman ang ginataang tambakol ko,” sabi ni Chanyeol nang ihain iyon kay Kyungsoo.

 

Napansin ni Chanyeol na naglabas ng maliit na notebook si Kyungsoo at may sinusulat na ang kanyang mga observation sa pagluluto niya. Naubos rin ni Kyungsoo ang inihain niyang adobong sitaw hindi kagaya ng kape na tinimpla nito. Napansin rin niya na nagpalaman si Kyungsoo ng tinapay gamit ang coco jam at kinakain ito.

 

Nagpatuloy ang ganitong katahimikan sa kusina habang nagluluto si Chanyeol. At sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan ni Chanyeol, may nararamdaman siyang ibang kasiyahan habang nagluluto para sa bisita niya. Hindi pa niya lubos kilala ang estranghero na ito maliban sa alam niyang isa siyang chef sa isang kilalang hotel at gustong malaman ang recipe ng sinigang niya. Alam niyang masaya siya kapag nagluluto pero sa pagkakataong ito may kapanatagan ng loob siyang nararamdaman kasabay ng saya.

 

Nung bata pa lang si Chanyeol, tinanong niya ang kanyang magulang kung bakit sila nagbukas ng karinderya. Ang sagot ng tatay niya sa kanya ay nagluluto sila para sa ibang tao dahil nasisiyahan sila na makita ang ibang tao na nasasarapan sa kanilang lutuin. Kaya rin siya nahilig magluto ay parang ito ang paraan niya na mapasaya ang ibang tao.

 

Alam niyang hinuhusgahan ang kanyang lutuin ng isang propesyunal na chef. In a way, hinuhusgahan kung paano siya magpasaya ng tao. Kaya desidido siyang makuha ang kiliti ng estranghero na siyang humuhusga sa kanyang lutuin.

 

Nagpatuloy ang ganitong set-up ng dalawa. Nagluluto si Chanyeol at inoobserbahan naman siya ni Kyungsoo. Nagluto pa si Chanyeol ng tortang talong at pinatisang baka. At kagaya ng mga nauna, inihain niya ito kay Kyungsoo. At ang natirang ay nilalagay niya sa Tupperware. Si Kyungsoo naman ay tahimik na inoobserbahan si Chanyeol at nilalagay ang lahat ng kanyang puna sa maliit niyang notebook.

 

Natapos ang pagluluto ni Chanyeol ng saktong 12nn ng tanghali. Nagpagdesisyunan niyang magsaing. Nang matapos nisyang isalang sa kalan ang kanyang sinaing, tinignan niya si Kyungsoo. Nakatalikod ito sa kanya at masususing tinitikman ang kanyang pinatisang baka at sinusulat ang kanyang mga puna sa maliit na notebook.

 

Hindi niya alam kung nagustuhan ng bisita niya ang kanyang mga luto. Inisip niyang mas masarap ang mga niluluto ni Kyungsoo sa hotel at mas maalam ito sa pagluluto kaysa sa kanya. Mas pihikan ang panlasa nito kaya mas mahirap na makuha ang approval niya sa kanyang lutuin. Pero alam niyang ginawa niya ang lahat, ginawa niya kung ano ang turo sa kanya ng kanyang magulang at ibinigay niya ang puso niya sa pagluluto. Iniisip niyang hindi importante ang kung ano man ang sabihin ng estranghero na ito dahil alam niya sa sarili niya na masarap ang niluto niya. Ngunit sa loob niya, nais niyang makuha ang pagsang-ayon ng chef na ito sa kanyang pagkain. Gusto niyang magustuhan ni Kyungsoo ang mga inihain niya. Gusto niyang sabihin sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na masarap at magaling siyang magluto. Hindi dahil sa manggagaling ito sa isang propesyunal na chef kundi manggagaling ito sa tao na gusto niyang mapasaya.

 

 

 

**_SA BAHAY NI CHANYEOL_ **

Makaraan ang ilang minuto ay dumating na sila Yixing upang sunduin si Kyungsoo. Niyaya ni Chanyeol ang magkakaibigan na sa bahay na lang niya sila magtanghalian. Ito rin ang dahilan kaya dinamihan niya ang mga niluto niya dahil gusto niyang makasama ang kaibigan niya nung bata pa siya sa hapag kasama na rin ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Nagpaunlak naman sa imbitasyon sila Yixing at tumulong na rin siya sa paghahanda ng kanilang kakainin.

 

Habang nag-aayos ng hapag-kainan sila Yixing at Chanyeol, nasa sala si Kyungsoo at inoorganize ang notes niya tungkol sa pagluluto at niluto ni Chanyeol. Napansin naman ni Jongdae na sobrang seryoso si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa nito.

 

“Ngayon ko lang nakita si Kyungsoo na ganyan kaseryoso sa ginagawa niya,” banggit ni Jongdae kay Junmyeon.

 

“That’s his super serious face,” paliwanag ni Junmyeon. “I’m excited on what Kyungsoo will say. Usually, kapag may ganyan siyang expression, sobrang lalim ng iniisip niyan at hindi man halata, ayan ang happiness face niya.”

 

“What do you mean happiness face?” tanong ni Jongdae.

 

“Well…kapag ganyan ang expression niya sa mukha ibig-sabihin gustong-gusto niya yung ginagawa niya,” nakangiti na sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

Makalipas ang ilang sandal niyaya na ni Yixing ang magkakaibigan na samahan sila ni Chanyeol sa hapag-kainan. Inihain nila Yixing ang apat na putahe na niluto ni Chanyeol at gumawa rin si Chanyeol ng ensaladang mangga.

 

“Yeahey! Kakain na tayo,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “I’m so excited to eat.”

 

Tumungo ang magkakaibigan sa hapag-kainan.

 

“Wait lang, before we eat. We usually do this kapag yung dalawang chef yung nagluluto sa apartment. Chanyeol kailangan mong ipakilala yung mga niluto mo para sa amin,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Oo nga, in a way chef ka namin for this lunch,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Okay,” nakangiting tugon ni Chanyeol. “Ahm…yung mga hinain ko ay yung paboritong ulam ng magulang ko. Yung adobong sitaw at ginataang tambakol ay para kay tatay at yung tortang talong at pinatisang baka naman ay para kay mama. Twing kumakain kami, lagging may ensalada na nakahain at para ngayon mayroon din tayong ensaladang mangga.”

 

“That is how you introduce food my chef friends, yung may kwento para may pag-uusapan tayo habang kumakain. Hindi yung tipong you will bombard me with unknown culinary jargon eh pritong tuyo lang naman yun,” biro ni Jongdae.

 

“Let’s just enjoy the food,” sabi naman ni Yixing.

 

Kanya-kanyang kumuha ng pagkain ang mga magkakaibigan.

 

“This got to be the best ginataang tambakol I ever had,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “You have to share with me kung paano mo ito niluto Chanyeol?”

 

“Oo ba?” nakangiti naming tugon ni Chanyeol.

 

“Ang sarap nitong pinatisang baka,” sabi ni Jongdae. “The meat just falls off the bone.”

 

“Maraming salamat at nagustuhan niyo siya,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“You parents must be very proud, ang sarap ng lahat ng niluto mo now,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Maraming salamat talaga,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“If you don’t mind me asking, ano naman ang paborito mong ulam?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Lahat kasi ng hinain mo ay yung favorite ng parents mo.”

 

“Paborito ko ay yung sinigang,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Gumawa talaga ng sariling recipe si tatay para dun sa sinigang na yun.”

 

“Grabe pala yung sinigang. That is very precious kay Chanyeol,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Kumusta naman yung nangyari sa inyong dalawa ni Kyungsoo rito?”

 

“Actually, hindi ko nga alam kung okay ba yung luto ko. Hindi nagsasalita si Kyungsoo habang tinitikman yung mga pagkain,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Dapat kasi tinanong mo. Minsan ganyan yang dalawang chef nay an. Sa sobrang concentrated sa pagkain, hindi mo malalaman kung ano yung nasa isipan nila kapag hindi mo tinanong,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Ano masasabi mo sa luto ni Chanyeol, Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Yixing.

 

“Actually, wala akong masabi. Masarap lahat ng niluto niya. Gustong-gusto ko yung adobong sitaw sunod dun ay yung pinatisang baka, ginataang tambakol at tortang talong,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Sa pagkakataong iyon, nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa mga niluto ni Chanyeol. Nahihiya siyang tignan si Chanyeol.

 

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Yung nagustuhan ko sa pagluluto ni Chanyeol ay yung concentrated siya. Alam niya kung ano yung gagawin niya. Alam niya kung gaano karami ang ilalagay niyang pampalasa at kung ano yung kulang sa niluluto niya based lang sa itsura nito,” dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Napansin naman ng iba na nakangiti at naluluha na si Chanyeol.

 

“Napansin ko rin sa kanya na mahal niya ang pagluluto. Halatang maraming beses na niyang niluluto yung pagkain na ito, maybe for his parents, maybe for himself pero for this time I felt na niluto niya ito for us,” dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Uy Kyungsoo, pinapaiyak mo na si Chanyeol,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t meant it that way pero masaya lang ako at honored that I was able to eat this food. Naramdaman ko yung passion niya in cooking and maybe that is one thing that I have been missing for all these years. I’m really happy,” naluha na rin si Kyungsoo.

 

“Why are we all crying here? This was supposed to be a great meal,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry but I have to cook for you too. That is the only way I can repay you with this great meal,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“That’s a great plan! Chanyeol, pack a bag and sumama ka sa amin sa bahay. You can stay there so Kyungsoo can cook for you,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Gusto ko sana, pero ‘wag ngayon. May pupuntahan kasi ako,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Kung okay lang sana bukas na lang.”

 

“No problem! These guys will be with me pa naman hanggang Tuesday. I’ll pick you up here ng mga hapon?” tanong ni Yixing.

 

“Cool! Cool ako jan,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “It’s a plan. I’m excited to eat your food Kyungsoo.”

 

 

 

 

**_SA BAHAY NI YIXING_ **

“Sure ka bang kaya mo? Pwede naman naming iwanan si Jongdae dito para tulungan kang magluto,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“Hindi okay lang ako. I got this. Tsaka gustong sumama ni Jongdae sa inyo sa pagbalik sa Guagua,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Pasensya ka na bro. Tumawag kasi yung contact naming food historian at ngayon lang yung availability niya for a desserts food tour,” tugon ni Junmyeon. “Sayang nga at hindi ka makakasama sa amin.”

 

“No worries. We can always go back and do this all over again. Pero yung pagluluto ko para kay Chanyeol, there can’t be a more perfect time than this,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I-share mo kasi kung ano yung iluluto mo, curious na ako kung ano ipapakain mo sa amin,” pilit ni Junmyeon.

 

“Hindi magugulat na rin lang kayo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Whatever. It’s hard to top yung niluto ni Chanyeol kahapon kahit professional ka pa,” biro ni Junmyeon.

 

“Alam mo baka hinihintay ka na nila Yixing, good luck sa food tour niyo. I know that you’ll enjoy it. Make sure to take care of the dessert for our dinner ah,” bilin ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Yup, if it’s dessert, leave it to me. Good luck sa pagluluto bro,” sabi ni Junmyeon at pinuntahan na niya sila Yixing.

 

Nagsimula nang magluto si Kyungsoo para sa dinner nila kasama si Chanyeol.

 

Pagpatak ng 6:00pm, dumating na sila Yixing, Jongdae at Junmyeon kasama si Chanyeol. May dalang Tupperware si Chanyeol na naglalaman ng kanyang sinigang. Sa gabing iyon ay napagdesisyunan niyang ishare na kay Kyungsoo ang sikreto sa kanyang sinigang.

 

Naunang pumunta sa dining room si Junmyeon upang ibigay kay Kyungsoo ang binili niyang dessert. Nakita niya ang nakahain na pagkain para sa kanilang dinner.

 

“Kyungsoo! Where are you?” sigaw ni Junmyeon.

 

“I’m in the kitchen bro,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nilapag ni Junmyeon ang binili niyang sapin-sapin sa la mesa at pinuntahan ang kaibigan sa kusina.

 

“What the fuck are you thinking?” bungad ni Junmyeon.

 

“What do you mean?” confused na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Bro, hindi magugustuhan ni Chanyeol ang hinain mo. Do you have any other dish?” sabi ni Junmyeon.

 

“I’m confused on what you are saying,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m telling you right now that he will not like what you have cooked,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “This is a bad idea.”

 

“You’re not him. You won’t know how he would feel upon tasting my dishes,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Yes, I am not him. But I know people, and oftentimes more than you do,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “I am telling you right now that we need to clear out the dining table. We can cook anything in 30 minutes I can help you. Please listen to me as a friend.”

 

“Okay fine, I trust you,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Let’s go to the dining.”

 

Tumungo ang dalawang magkaibigan sa dining upang tanggalin ang mga hinaing pagkain ni Kyungsoo. Pero pagdating sa dining room, nandun na si Chanyeol, Yixing at Jongdae.

 

“Ano ibig-sabihin nito?” tanong ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. “Niluto mo rin kung ano ang niluto ko kahapon?”

 

“Let me explain.” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Niyaya mo ba akong maghapunan rito para ipamukha sa akin na mas magaling ka sa pagluluto?” galit na sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Hindi ganun. Akala ko ito ang gusto mong set-up? Akala ko kailangan kong ipakita sa iyo kung paano pa maiimprove yung lutuin mo?” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

 

“But not like this. Magkasama tayo buong umaga kahapon, wala kang sinabi sa akin kung paano ko mapapasarap pa ang lutuin ko tapos ngayon niluto mo silang lahat para ipamukha sa akin at sa mga kaibigan mo na ganito dapat ang ginawa ko? Ganun ba ang pakay mo?” galit na galit si Chanyeol. “Alam ko hindi ako professional na chef, na mas maalam ka kaysa sa akin pero hindi ganito Kyungsoo.”

 

“I’m sorry. I did not intend na maging ganito,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m sorry rin na mali ako ng pagkakakilala sa iyo. Ikaw na panalo. Eto lang naman ang gusto mo di ba, yung sinigang? Eto na. Bahala kang alamin kung paano ko yan niluto, madali lang yun, mas magaling ka naman sa akin,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang hawak niyang Tupperware sa ibabaw ng dining table at nagwalkout na ito.

 

Hinabol ni Yixing si Chanyeol at nag-offer na ihatid ito sa bahay nila. Magalang na tinanggihan ito ni Chanyeol pero nagpumilit si Yixing.

 

“Hindi ka man kakain ng hapunan rito dahil sa nangyari, kaibigan pa rin kita, Kahit eto lang Chanyeol, hayaan mo akong ihatid ka sa bahay mo,” sabi ni Yixing at napapayag naman niya si Chanyeol.

 

“’Wag mo nang sundan Kyungsoo,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “This time makinig na ka sa akin. Galit siya ngayon sa iyo at wala kang magagawa para mapahupa yung galit niya.”

 

“Kailangan kong magpaliwanag,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Magpapaliwanag ka, pero hindi ngayon. Hayaan mo si Yixing na tumulong sa pagpapakalma kay Chanyeol,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

Sa gabing iyon hinintay ng magkakaibigan na makabalik si Yixing mula sa paghatid kay Chanyeol. Nang makarating na si Yixing, pumunta silang lahat sa dining room upang kumain na ng hapunan.

 

“I have to say, masarap rin yung luto mo Kyungsoo,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Thanks,” tugon ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I just have to address the elephant in the room,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Anong sabi ni Chanyeol?” tanong niya kay Yixing.

 

“Well…he’s angry,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“That already is a given,” sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“It was a blow to his ego. Pero I think that would tide over, so Kyungsoo don’t think too much about it,” sabi ni Yixing. “I can take you to him tomorrow morning. By that time, I think makakausap mo na siya.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much Yixing,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

**_SA KARINDERYA NI CHANYEOL_ **

Kinabukasan ng umaga, hinatid ni Yixing si Kyungsoo sa karinderya ni Chanyeol. Saktong alas-7 ng umaga ay dumating na sila roon.

 

“I think mas okay na ako lang ang kakausap sa kanya,” sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Yixing.

 

“That’s a good idea. I’ll be back here in an hour na lang. I have to pick-up some things sa bayan,” tugon ni Yixing.

 

“I’ll be here,” tugon ni Kyungsoo. “Maraming salamat talaga Yixing.”

 

“Walang anuman, see you in an hour and good luck,” tugon ni Yiixng.

 

Tumungo agad si Kyungsoo sa likod ng karinderya ni Chanyeol papunta sa bahay nito. Nagkataong kakagising lang ni Chanyeol at kalalabas lang nito sa bahay. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa.

 

“Anong ginagawa mo rito? Binigay ko na ang kailangan mo, ano pang kailangan mo sa akin?” galit na bungad ni Chanyeol.

 

“I’m here to apologize,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Hindi ko kailangan ang apologies mo, matagal na akong nakatira rito at namumuhay. Kaya kong mamuhay nang wala yang apologies mo,” tugon naman ni Chanyeol.

 

“Ako hindi. Hindi ko kayang mamuhay na hindi mo ako napapatawad,” tugon naman ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Anong pinagsasabi mo? Hindi mo naman ako ganoong kilala. Nung Sabado lang tayo unang nagkita at nagkakilala.”

 

“Hindi ko alam okay? Hindi ko alam kung bakit hindi ako mapapalagay kung hindi ko makuha ang patawad mula sa iyo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Tama ka, kalian lang tayo nagkakilala pero hindi ko alam okay? Sa unang pagkakataon sa buhay ko, hindi ko alam kung ano ang ginagawa ko ngayon. Pero sigurado ako na hindi ako makakamove on kung hindi mo ako mapatawad.”

 

“Kailangan mo lang sa akin ay yung recipe sa sinigang, binigay ko na sa iyo yung sinigang. So hindi ko alam kung ano pang kailangan mo sa akin. Nasettle naman nating dalawa na mas magaling ka sa pagluluto, na mas maalam ka sa pagkain. Kaya mong malaman kung anong sikreto ng sinigang na yun. Hindi mo na ako kailangan.”

 

“Forget the sinigang. Kaya kong mabuhay na hindi ko nalalaman ang sikreto nun, kaya kong mabuhay na hindi ako mananalo sa stupid contest nay un, mabubuhay ako nang hindi nagiging executive chef. Pero hindi ko kayang hindi mo ako mapapatawad,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Okay I screwed up, akala ko magiging masaya ka na kaya kong lutuin rin yung mga niluto mo. Akala koi to yung paraan para mas magkarron tayo ng koneksyong dalawa.”

 

“Alam mo kung ano ang ibig-sabihin para sa akin ng mga pagkain nay un. Mahalaga yung mga yun sa akin kasi sila yung paborito ng magulang ko.”

 

“That was the point. Hindi ko makikilala kailanman ang mga magulang mo at clearly sila ang may pinakamalaking impluwensiya sa buhay mo. Gusto ko silang makilala kaya niluto ko ang mga iyon. Akala ko matutuwa ka sa mga hinain ko kahapon. I tried to do those dishes as faithfully as you would have cooked them. Kaya ako sobrang concentrated nung niluluto mo sila. Gusto kong makuha ng tama ang timpla at lasa. Gutsto kong malaman mo sa pamamagitan nun yung magulang mo hindi lang sila nabubuhay sa alaala mo. Sa mga lutuin nila kaya nilang maging impluwensiya rin sa ibang tao. Alam kong nasa memorya mo ang bawat sukat ng sangkap ng mga pagkaing yun, I was documenting them sa notebook ko. Kasama na yung mga sukat ng sangkap at yung bawat step sa pagluluto.” At this point naluluha na si Kyungsoo habang sinasabi ang mga ito.

 

Sa pagkakataong yun naluluha na rin si Chanyeol.

 

“Tumigil ka sa pagluha, hindi mo ako naiintindihan,” Chanyeol garbbed Kyungsoo’s collar and lifted him off. “Hindi mo ako naiintindihan”

“Then help me understand you. Tulungan mo akong intindihin ka,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pagkasabi nito ni Kyungsoo...bigla siyang hinalikan ni Chanyeol sa kanyang labi. Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa nangyari. Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat.

 

Binitiwan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo at napaupo siya mula sa kanyang kinatatayuan. His knees gave away.

 

“I’m so sorry I did that. Hindi ko sinasadya,” naluluha pa rin si Chanyeol.

 

Nakatulala lang si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga biglaang pangyayari na iyon. Pero sa loob niya, sa halik na iyon parang ang daming katanungan ang nasagot.

 

“I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry…” bumubulong pa rin si Chanyeol habang siya ay umiiyak.

 

Lumuhod si Kyungsoo sa harap ni Chanyeol. Pinunasan ang mga luha nito kahit na siya’y lumuluha pa rin. Nasa kamay niya ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Patuloy pa rin sa paghingi ng tawad si Chanyeol.

 

Pinikit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata at hinalikan naman niya ang labi ni Chanyeol. Sa pagkakataong iyon isa ito sa mga desisiyong hindi niya alam ang mga options niya pero he just went what his heart wants him to do. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, his blood is overflowing with a psychedelic mix of adrenaline, oxytocin and serotonin.

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na hinahalikan siya pabalik ni Chanyeol at ang kamay niya ay nasa mukha na rin ni Kyungsoo. This is the sweetest dessert Kyungsoo had.

 

 

 

 

 

**_SA BAHAY NI CHANYEOL_ **

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, dumating na si Yixing.

 

“Chanyeol, Kyungsoo? Are you inside?” sigaw ni Yixing.

 

Sabay na lumabas ang dalawa mula sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Napansin ni Yixing na parehong mapula ang mata ng dalawa pero mukhang civil na sila sa isa’t isa. Mukhang nagkaayos na sila.

 

“Seems like okay na kayong dalawa,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“We kinda sorted out our differences,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I can see that. Ano yang hawak mo?” tanong ni Yixing.

 

“Ah, tinuro na sa akin ni Chanyeol yung pagluto sa sinigang,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“You are more than okay na then,” sabi ni Yixing.

 

“Kailangan mong mapanalo yung contest na yun,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Yes, I will,” tugon ni Kyungsoo.

 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na kailangan na nilang bumalik ni Yixing sa bahay dahil babalik na sila sa Maynila nila Junmyeon. Pero ayaw umalis ng paa niya mula sa kinatatayuan niya. Gusto pa niyang makapiling si Chanyeol.

 

Patagong hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo habang nasa harap nila si Yixing at naglalakad patung sa kotse niya. Pumasok na sa kotse si Yixing at binuksan na rin ni Kyungsoo ang passenger side.

“Good luck,” sabi ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Thanks. Pagbubutihin ko ang pagluluto ng sinigang mo,” tugon ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa kotse ni Yixing at isinara ang pinto. Inistart na ni Yixing ang kotse at nagpaalam sa kaibigan. Humiwalay na si Chanyeol sa kotse at kumaway na.

 

Napansin ni Yixing sa rearview mirror na hinahabol ni Chanyeol ang kotse niya.

 

“Si Chanyeol,” sabi ni Yixing kay Kyungsoo at tinuro si Chanyeol sa rearview mirror. “Baka may nakalimutang sabihin sa iyo.”

 

Tinigil ni Yixing ang sasakyan at ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang window.

 

“Oh bakit? May nakalimutan ka bang sabihin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang maabutan sila ni Chanyeol.

 

“Oo, may nakalimutan ako…good luck kiss,” hinalikan ni Chanyeol sa labi si Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

**_SA HOTEL_ **

Alas-5 ng gabi ng Biryernes, mayroong dalawang oras ang apat na executive sous chefs para lutuin ang kanilang dishes for 50 servings. Nasa left side ng kitchen si Junmyeon at Kyungsoo habang nasa kabilang side naman sila Joohyun at Jongin

 

Nagsimula nang lutuin ni Kyungsoo ang sinigang ni Chanyeol. Nagpakulo ng tubig si Kyungsoo at nilagay ang liempo ng baboy kasama ang tanglad at pamintang buo. Naghugas ng bigas si Kyungsoo at itinabi ang hugas-bigas. Naglaga ng gabi si Kyungsoo at habang hinihintay na kumulo iyon ay hinugasan niya at ginayat niya ang sibuyas, kamatis, okra, sitaw, talong, labanos, at sigarilyas. Nang kumulo na ang gabi, hinango niya ito mula sa tubig at pinalamig ganun rin ang ginawa niya sa nilalagang baboy. Sunod niyang sinalang ang hugas-bigas at tinimplahan iyon ng patis, pamintang buo at sampalok. HIniwa niya ang pinakuluang baboy at nilagay rin iyon sa kanyang pinakukuluan. Gamit ang grater, kinayod ni Kyungsoo ang gabi. Matapos nito ay nilagay niya iyon sa pinapakuluang hugas-bigas. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay idinagdag na ni Kyungsoo ang mga gulay na kanyang hiniwa. Hinugasan niya ang kangkong at tinanggal ang ilang dahon at tangkay. Tapos, nilabas na ni Kyungsoo ang sikreto ng sinigang niya, guyabano. Gamit ang strainer, kinatasan niya ang guyabano upang makuha ang juice nito. Matapos nito ay dinagdag niya ang guyabano juice, kangkong at siling haba sa sinigang niya. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay pinatay na niya ang kalan. Luto na ang sinigang ala Chanyeol.

 

Ilang sandali matapos ang time limit nila, kailangan na nilang iserve ang kanilang mga niluto. Binigyan ng 50 mangkok si Kyungsoo na siya mismo ang nagserve ng kanyang sinigang na niluto. Matapos niyang iportion sa 50 mangkok ang kanyang niluto, nilagyan ito ng dome ng mga waiter at sinerve sa tray kasabay ng dish na niluto ni Chef Jongin.

 

Makaraan ang ilang minuto, bumalik ang mga waiter upang kuhanin naman ang niluto ni Junmyeon at Chef Joohyun.

 

Matapos ang ilang minuto ay pumunta sila Chef Lee and Kang sa kitchen upang batiin ang mga executive sous chef nila.

 

“I was surprised sa mga sinerve niyo today. I am more than proud,” sabi ni Chef Lee.

 

“The main dish was really genius and the desserts are very intricate,” puri naman ni Chef Kang.

 

“The votes are all in but we are yet to tally the scores. We will announce the winners and our new executive chefs by tomorrow. I’m really proud of everyone here,” sabi ni Chef Lee.

 

 

 

 

 

**_SA FILIPINO FOOD EXPO_ **

Isang malaking pagtitipon para sa culinarians at food enthusiasts ang Filipino Food Expo. Lahat ng kilalang hotel at Filipino restaurants ay may kiosk sa nasabing expo kung saan kanilang ipinagmamalaki ang iba’t ibang Filipino food. Pero ang pinakahighlight ng expo na iyun ay ang announcement ng panibaging executive chefs ng Hotel Elysium at kung ano ang dish na nagpanalo sa kanila.

 

Sa umaga ng expo, muling niluto ng apat na chef ang kani-kanilang dish pero tanging ang mananalo lamang ang iseserve bilang part ng kiosk ng Hotel Elysium sa expo.

 

“Nasaan na ba si Jongdae?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon.

 

“Hindi ko alam. Maaga siyang umalis kanina sa apartment nagpaalam na dadalhin yung van,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Malamang maraming trabaho ang HR ngayon.”

 

“Kinakabahan na ako sa result ng contest,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ngayon ka pa ba kakabahan? You have cooked that sinigang to perfection nung nasa apartment tayo. I’m pretty sure you have done great kagabi,” sabi naman ni Junmyeon.

 

Matapos maluto ng mga executive sous chef ang kanilang mga putahe, agad na silang pinatawag sa expo hall.

 

“Good morning everyone and welcome to the Filipino Food Expo here at Hotel Elysium!” pambungad na bati ni Chef Lee. “I’m sure that everyone is having a great time here. However, we have four executive sous chefs that is just eager to know who will be the new executive chef of this hotel.”

 

Umakyat sa stage ang apat na executive sous chef.

 

“To make things more exciting, we have held a simple competition amongst them and the victor who will emerge in cooking the main dish will be the executive chef of the hotel kitchen while the winner for desserts will be the head baker in our world-class bakery here in Hotel Elysium.”

 

“You will be able to taste their winning dishes in our kiosk here in the expo after the announcement of winners. The challenge for these chefs is to cook their take on a Filipino classic and we were very surprised on what they have delivered.”

 

“Chef Kim Jongin cooked his take on bistek tagalog and called it Bistek Elysium, while Chef Doh Kyungsoo prepared sinigang and called it Sinigang ala Chanyeol. For desserts, we have Chef Kim Junmyeon with his take on the classic sapin-sapin, the red velvet sapin-sapin with kesong puti glaze. While Chef Bae Joohyun shared with us her take on kutsinta with salted caramel glazed rice cake.”

 

“And the winners are…”

 

Sobrang kinakabahan si Kyungsoo sa resulta. Sakto naming dumating na si Jogdae at kasama niya si Yixing at Chanyeol. Gumawa pa si Chanyeol ng banner para sa kanila ni Junmyeon.

 

“Can I have a drumroll please?”

 

At this point, he is only seeing Chanyeol. His big grin as he is waving his handmade Kyungsoo banner, _that’s my whole world now,_ Kyungsoo thought.

 

“And the winners are…”

 

Whoever wins, all that matter is nagluto ako with all my heart. Whoever wins, all that matter is I am now truly happy. Whoever wins, all that matter is that big man with the biggest grin on his face supporting me win or lose.

 

“And the winners are…Chef Doh Kyungsoo and Chef Kim Junmyeon!”

 

The confetti machine blasted off and it is now raining confetti everywhere.

 

“….nanalo ka!!!...Kyungsoo nanalo ka!!! Nanalo ka!!!” Chanyeol is shouting.

 

“What? Ano? Nanalo ako?” confused si Kyungsoo sa mga nangyayari.

 

“Oo gago! Nanalo tayo! Gago nanalo tayo!!!” sigaw sa kanya ni Junmyeon habang sila’y magkayakap.

 

Pumunta sa taas ng stage sila Jongdae, Yixing at Chanyeol.

 

“Congratulations! Congratulations!!!” sigaw ni Jongdae.

 

“Yeah! You did it guys!” pagbati ni Yixing.

 

“Congrats! Congrats!” bati ni Chanyeol.

 

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo at niyakap niya agad ni Chanyeol. Hinalikan naman siya ni Chanyeol sa kanyang labi.

 

“Seems like we already know who Chanyeol is,” sabi ni Chef Lee.

 


End file.
